Gargoyles Season 1 rewrite
by Sunstorm89
Summary: What if Demona hadn't run from the others in 994AD. Demona will have a new name, first fic be nice R
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening Part 2 rewrite**

**This is mainly the second episode with new lines added**

**First fic go gentle**

The names from later in the series may be used to identify the speaker.

Demona doesn't run she faces the others. She may get a new name.

I need another female Gargoyle to fill Demona's role **HELP** out there,

If you a Goliath/Elisa fan no Flames or Hate mail please.

**And most importantly I own nothing, names, location and dialogue.  
**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**994 AD **Castle Wyvern, Wyvern, Scotland

Goliath finds only broken stone remains on the pedestal where his mate sleeps,

"My...angel of the night..." choked Goliath

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg,"

Down in the courtyard,

"These bow strings have been cut," the Elder thought out loud, "There was betrayal,"

There was a noise behind the old gargoyle, he spun around,

"Who's there, show yourself,"

Footsteps could be heard after the elderly gargoyle stop speaking a shadow could be made out, and slowly the figure exited the shadows,

"Lass it's good to see your alive, the lads gonna be so happy,"

"I feel so guilty," she said quietly.

"Why would ya Lass?"

"I (sniff) made a deal with the captain and now, look at the clan,"

"Lass we all make mistakes some bigger than others, but lets get one thing straight your not to blame it was the humans, now lets go see Goliath," said the old gargoyle as he placed a comforting arm around the females shoulders, and lead her towards the rookery.

A set of large doors still intact opened to reveal three youngish gargoyles and a gargoyle beast, they all were in shock at what they saw,

"Huh,"

"Oh,"

"It can't be,"

Goliath suddenly lands in front of the trio,

"Were there anymore down in the rookery?"

"None," shrugged the large green one, "Only us,"

The Elder walked up to the group and said, "Lad look at what I found,"

The old gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a red headed light blue female gargoyle.

Goliath's eyes opened wide with shock, "But how, my angel,"

"I saw the Vikings just before the sun started to rise but it was to late to warn the rest of the clan," she replied.

Goliath pulled her into a hug, "It doesn't matter how you survived, I'm just glad you did,"

"There's more to tell my love,"

"Make it quick,"

"Lad she made a deal with the captain but was backstabbed," said the elder

"What is this true?" asked Goliath as he pulled a way.

She just nods "I didn't think this would happen,"

Before Goliath could response the elder said "It's no use crying over cracked eggs, now to other matters lad,"

"Yes what did you find old friend?" asked Goliath.

"All the humans are gone," replied the elder, "Taken prisoner most likely,"

"Then we will find them," with glowing eyes, "we will save the humans, and we will have our revenge,"

"Lead on lad,"

The last gargoyles headed to the nearest outer wall and take off into the night, while the beast runs out of the main gate at full speed.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Vikings where celebrating their victory back at the castle,

Over at the prisoners,

An older women with her face in her hand sobbing, "Oh my god,"

The young boy beside her placed a hand on her shoulder, "My friends the gargoyles will come mother,"

"Nay, the gargoyles were destroyed Tom,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hmm, the Magus is worth more alive than dead barely," said the Viking named Hakon.

"True but I'm sure [kneeing down in front of the Princess] your uncle would pay handsomely to see his niece returned alive," said the Captain.

"You blacked if I had me book of spells, I'd..."

"Hahaha might you be referring to this book Magus, [opens and flicks through the book] Magic Spells ha makes me glad I can't read," Laughed Hakon.

The Viking tears out a page and burns it.

"No my spells," cries the Magus

"Hahahaha,"

"Oh Traitor, I'll see your both hanged for this," growled Princess Katharine.

Haakon gets up and moves over to the princess,

"Do not fecks me princess or it's your neck,"

Just then a loud battle cry could be heard from outside,

"Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,"

Both Haakon and the Captain run outside, and see the men panicking,

"Their coming,"

"Look out."

"Run for your lives,"

Both men look up and see 6 shadows in the sky,

"You said they wouldn't follow us," said Hakon.

"If you hadn't destroyed the others," retorted the Captain.

Hakon pushes the Captain aside and runs back inside, he grabs the Princess,

"Your precious gargoyles have come, princess,"

"The gargoyles, [she pulls out of Hakon's grasp] you're a dead man Hakon,"

"Maybe but not before you,"

"Oh...Let her go...Princess," cries the Magus,

The Princess pushes Hakon off and sends ihim nto the captain and runs for it.

"Help somebody Help, he's gonna slay her, Princess," yelled the Magus, who was struggling with his ropes,

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Flying over Goliath sends two Vikings into a tent, the red head dive bombs a couple more, before joining Goliath above the chaos, they see three figures running away and give chase.

The Elder gargoyle lands and is attacked by a very dumb Viking, he grabs the Viking's sword hand and then places the other hand, to the stomach and by using the momentum sends the Viking flying into a hay cart which collapses, another attacks he gets hit in the ribs by the old gargoyles elbow, then spun around and kicked in another direction.

The large green gargoyle lands and grabs a roast-pig and is promptly attacked by a sword welding Viking, he dodges two stabs and then sends the Viking flying with a strike from the roast-pig.

Two Vikings try running but are meet by one very angry gargoyle-beast, then turn and run with the beast in hot pursuit.

Two more Vikings are picked up by the red beaked one and the small Olive-green gargoyle they toss them away, the Viking's turn tail and run away.

"Told ya they'd save us," the boy called Tom cried out.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You fools she'd be alive now if you hadn't of came," yelled the Magus.

"What's he talking about?" asked the Olive-green gargoyle.

"Why are you asking me?" replied the red gargoyle

"They would have ransomed us both off [starts to look through the book] but you invaded their camp and now," continued the Magus.

"What all this? Wheres the princess?" asked the older gargoyle.

"Dead and could I weld a sword I would send you all to join her, but this will have to do instead, _Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat,_" the spell started to circle the four gargoyles and the beast.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Princess Katharine is running towards a cliff when Haakon finally catches her, but just then two shadows pass over head,

"Huh," said Hakon and looks around.

Two very pissed off looking gargoyles land,

"Huh,"

"Ah,"

"You are the betrayer," growled Goliath.

"It was not suppose to be this way, just ask her," replied the Captain

"I already know, all of my kind are dead and now you two will join them,"

"Goliath I told ya to take the gargoyles with ya, if you'd only listen,"

"You also stated that you'd protect us while we sleep," said the red head.

"TRAITOR," roared Goliath.

Suddenly Hakon says "He's the one you want he shattered them,"

"YOU lying scum," cries the Captain as he lunges at Hakon, who pushes the Princess towards the edge of the cliff, which crumbles under her and all three start to fall.

Goliath jumps to the edge, and grabs the Princess but only just, hauling her backup, while the Captain and Hakon continue to fall to their deaths. After breaking the ropes that bind the princess, Goliath and his red headed mate looked down into the depths and all they saw were waves crashing.

"I've been denied everything, EVEN MY REVENGE!!!"

"Not everything, we are still together,"

"You are right my angel of the night,"

"Goliath I..." the Princess was interrupted,

"Goliath you've got to help your friends," cried Tom as he ran towards the trio.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Goliath and his red headed mate looked on in shock,

"Stone by night, what sorcery is this?" said Goliath.

"This looks like one of the spells out of the Magus book," answered the red head.

"Correct, now you shall join them," said the Magus approaching them.

The princess moves out from behind the two gargoyles,

"Princess," gasps the Magus.

"Oh Magus...what have ya done?"

"I...I thought you were dead, your highness I was mad with grief,"

Goliath grabs the Magus, "Reverse the spell, BRING THEM BACK," he roared.

His mate picks the Grimorum up, "Not much point yelling at him my love its not gonna bring them back the page with the counter spell in missing,"

"Hakon ripped the page out and burnt it," the Magus told Goliath.

The female just dropped the book, and not long after Goliath dropped the Magus on top of it.

"Now we truly are alone," commented Goliath.

"You turned them to stone forever," asked the Princess.

"The terms of the spell that they would sleep until the castle would rise above the clouds,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Goliath finish placing the stone form of the old gargoyle on his pedestal. Goliaths red head mate finished place the beast next to the old gargoyle,

Princess Katharine and the Magus stood there,

"We've done ya a great wrong Goliath," said the Princess.

Nether Goliath or his mate responded,

"I know that no apology can be enough Goliath, I wish there was something I could do," said the Magus.

"Should have thought about it before turning them to stone," retorted the red headed female.

"What will you do Princess?' asked Goliath ignoring his mates comment.

"I'll take my people to my uncles it's no longer safe for us here,"

"I have a request,"

His mate looked at him curiously,

"Ya have but to name it," replied Princess Katharine..

"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch, they will need guidance," asked Goliath

"Never fear we'll watch over them as if they were our own,"

"What! You can't be serious Goliath," interrupted the red head

"Very serious my angel just two of us can't raise 36 hatchlings by ourselves,"

"Alright I'll have to trust your judgment on this one so what to you have in mined?"

"There's something...you can do for us Magus cast your spell one more time,"

"It might have to be twice but alright Goliath," replied the Magus.

The red head cleared the remains of a clan member off her pedestal and jumped on while Goliath went into a thinker pose on the top battlement.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**1994 AD **Castle Wyvern, Wyvern, Scotland

A man in a black overcoat stands before a ruined castle,

"At last Castle Wyvern,"

The man runs through what was once the main entrance, just after he enters he starts to jump over debris that covers the courtyard, the man makes his way up the main tower, once he arrives at the top he makes his way over to the lone form of a gargoyle. Clearing the ivy that had grown over the years from Goliaths stone form,

"Magnificent....Make an offer now Owen, this instance,"

"May I say one last time Mr. Xanatos that the course of this venture will be astronomical,"

"Start hiring crews I want to begin as soon as possible,"

"It may prove difficult to find the necessary man power; this castle has a bad reputation the locals consider it hunted,"

"You know the answer to that Owen, pay a man enough...and he'll walk barefoot into hell,"

The deconstruction begins and the gargoyles are placed in padded crates. A heavy lift helicopter takes up the slack and lifts the top battlement off and heads on its way.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**1994 AD **Eyrie Building, Manhattan, America

At top of one building, Castle Wyvern has been rebuilt back to its former glory.

David Xanatos stands waiting on top of the main tower, watching the sun go down,

"Don't disappoint me," muttered Xanatos.

As the sun disappears nothing happens except a storm breaking, then over the sound of the thunder, cracking of stone could be heard, and this got Xanatos attention, suddenly the stone breaks off leaving a large lavender gargoyle,

"Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh," cried the male as he stretched.

On the battlements below, the female member broke out of her shell, and one by one the others broke out of their stone hibernation,

"Yes," cried Xanatos.

The others gathered beside the female's pedestal, Goliath jumps down to joint them on the lower battlement,

'My love," said the red head as she hugs the large male,

"My angel of the night,' replied Goliath, he then placed his free hand on the elders shoulder and spoke to the rest

"We're awake, we're alive, and we're together again,"

The olive green gargoyle jumps over and starts scratching the gar-Beast, who turn his head and looks out at the changed world below, the small gargoyle follows the beast eyes, and looks on in awe, soon the others are looking,

"What's this?" Exclaimed the elder; "Where are we?"

"This Wyvern hill that's for sure," commented the female.

The beast suddenly turns his head and looks at the doorway behind the gargoyles, as Xanatos walks out of the shadows and asks,

"Are you the one called Goliath?"

Goliath move away from his mate a little,

"Yes,"

"Excellent,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The group gathered in the what was the great hall, Xanatos was leaning against the large mantel place while a fire within was roaring away,

"How long has it been?" asked Goliath.

"This may come as a shock, a thousand years have gone by since the spell was cast," replied Xanatos.

"D...Did I hear you right a thousand years,' asked the female,

"Correct, I learned about the castle and you in this ancient book [walking over to a lecture stand that the _Grimorum Arcanorum _sat on], that recently came into my possession, the Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there, now I'm sure you have questions,"

"How did ya break the spell," asked the elder.

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds,"

"The eggs on the rookery?" asked the small one.

"Gone I'm afraid, you're the last of your kind,"

Pinching the bridge of his noise Goliath asks "Why have you done all this?"

"I was fasinted by the Magus story, I want to see if it was true, and now that I know it is, I want to be your friend there is much we can can do for each other Goliath,"

"Such as?"

"Well we...[the sound of a helicopter interrupted] I'm not expecting anyone, you'll be safer if you stay here," said Xanatos and leaves.

"I don't trust him," said the female.

"I completely agree my angel," replied Goliath.

The gargoyles followed.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A spotlight shines on Xanatos and the helicopter that the light belongs to, drops down ropes followed by commando's.

"Secure the area," commanded the leader.

The commandos scatter, soon Xanatos finds he's at gun point,

"What do you want?" asks Xanatos.

"You'll know soon enough," replied the commando leader.

Now all five commandos have their guns trained on Xanatos. The seven gargoyles are standing in the shadows watching,

"What's going on? Who are these people?" asked the red gargoyle.

"There attacking the castle that's all we need to know," said the elder.

They all break cover,

"What the," state the lead commando.

Goliath takes the leader on who opens fire, Goliath skillfully dodges, he then charges the commando on all fours, Goliath uses his tail to send the man flying, but when he land he rolls and charges back at Goliath, knocking the large gargoyle off his feet, but the commando soon finds himself crashing against a wall,

"Oh what was that,"

As he looks up his eyes are meet by a pair of glowing red eyes. Goliath gets to his feet and says, "I've see you've meet my second in command."

The commando suddenly pulls his side arm out, only to have it knocked out of his hands by Xanatos, who then threw the commando over his shoulder.

Spying the discarded weapon Xanatos runs towards it but another commando blocks his way, however that commando is comfronted by the red headed female,

"Ha nice mask," mocks the commando

"You'll regret that human," she growls back.

The commado pulls a knife and charges her. She dodges by jumping up and over adding a kick as she goes over, knocking the man to the ground.

The Elder with his sword drawn charges another commando but he pulls a taser on the elder,

"Aaaaahhhh,"

The red gargoyle drops in behind the commando,

"Leave him alone," he growls a he chucks the commando against a wall.

The trio run to aid the older gargoyle, on one of the battlements a commando pulls the pin of a grenade and chucks it at the four, the small olive-green one casually catches it, he looks at it then lobs it behind them,

KABOOM!!!!!!!

Xanatos runs up a flight of stairs and over to a wall which has a hidden panel, and behind that panel is a laser blaster.

Goliath and his mate faced off against two of the commandos who had their guns pointing at the pair, the commandos cock their guns and get redy to fire when a high tensity laser beam hits the wall behind the two humans sending big chunks of stone down on top of them.

Both gargoyle turn around and find Xanatos at the other end who only smirks at them, the red head shakes her head and both move off.

Xanatos quickly turns and fires at the top of the battlements where one commando is hiding.

A female commando is being chased by the small one,

"Are you a viking?" he asks.

The humans reply came in the form of automatic gun fire, the gargoyle was forced to jump over the outer wall, the commando runs to the edge to have a look but 'cos of the cloud she can't see. As the commando looked the gargoyle glides out of the clouds at the corner of the Castle, he cricles up and dive bombs his opponent, both go flying down a staircase, her gun lands at Goliath's and the elders feet,

"These weapons, we must be fighting sorcerers," stated the Elder.

"Even so we will protect this castle, it's all we have left," replied Goliath.

An unseen commando hurls a grenade at the pair, and yells

"Catch,"

Both jump in time.

The red gargoyle dodges a knife slash and then a stab, while Xanatos lines up the offender,

"Time to take the gloves off," he mutters.

But Xanatos gets tackled, which causes him to accidentally fires at the wall, which causes people on the ground to look up at the explosions, and run away from the building as rubble falls,

At that moment a red Ford Fairlane pulls up with a flashing light on its roof, the drivers door opens and out steps a young women, she looks up. This women's name is Elisa Maza, she a detective for the 23rd Precinct.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A hole is blowen through a wall, the elder, red and green gargoyles run through that hole coughing, and are quickly followed by a commando running from the beast.

Goliaths ready to take flight however a grenade lands not far away, the force of the explosion sends the large gargoyle over the castle wall.

As he falls Goliath spreads his wings, which starts to slow him down. He spies a flag pole and grabs it, but the pole promptly breaks under Golaiths 300 lbs weight. Goliath continues to fall until he does a somesault and digs his claws into the side of the building, this slows his descend, and finally brings him to a stop.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

More explosions, followed by more falling rubble which crashed into the pavement below,

"Get back,' yelled Detective Maza, and then quietly to herself, "or you'll wind up street pizza,"

She spot's 4 large grooves in the piece of rubble she's crouching beside,

"Claw marks,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inside the castle, one commando place's some sort of device on a lock which short circuits the lock and the auto doors open.

Back outside the small gargoyle glides in and tackles a commando, they roll a couple of times but the small gargoyle ends up pinned by the larger man,

"Gottcha," said the Commando triumphantly.

Unfortunately for the commando just then Goliath chose to reappear, seeing the smaller gargoyle in trouble, Goliath tackles the offender, and both fly into the courtyard below.

Once they land Goliath hauls the commando up with a tight grip on his collar. A squad member lobs a smoke grenade which forces Goliath to drop the man, and allows his squad mates to get him out, while the large gargoyle is crippled by a coughing fit. His mate is soon at his side,

"My love are you alright?"

"'Cough Cough' I'll be fine 'cough cough'" replied Goliath.

The man that was inside runs out holding a briefcase and cries, "I got it."

Another member fires a flare straight up, and the helicopter that they arrived in, lands to extract the squad.

"Let's go we got what we came for,"

up on a battlement Xanatos lines the helicopter up,

"I don't think so,"

The last commando throws something at Xanatos which forces him to drop his weapon, with that the chopper leaves.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I've never seen weapons like those before...and that flying creature that carried them off," said the red gargoyle.

"A dragon without a doubt," said the elder.

"It wasn't a dragon it was a machine of some sort," said the small one.

"We have much to learn about this world,' added the red headed female.

"Thank you without you or your friends, who knows what those thugs would have done," said Xanatos.

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me...and then destroyed my people," answered Goliath.

The female suddenly seamed uncomfortable,

"Hmm, I can see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust," replied Xanatos.

Goliath just growls,

Xanatos then pulls out his cell phone,

"Owen we'll need a clean up crew outside,"

"Alright why were you attacked," asked the female.

"The richer you are, the more enemies you have, and I'm very rich,...Goliath this is your home as well as my headquarters I hope you consider working with me to keep it safe,"

Goliath looks from Xanatos to his second then to the elder,

"It's your decision lad," said the elder, "But we've got nowhere else to go,"

"Arg this castle is our home no matter where it's been taken we will stay here,"

"Excellent...I know you've been used poorly by man in the past but all that's about to change trust me," said Xanatos.

"You've broken the spell of sleep that imprisoned us Xanatos and for that we are grateful but we will never trust humans again," replied Goliath.

"I can tell this relationship, we'll all have to work at," stated Xanatos.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What do you figure that was all about Detective," asked an officer.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," replied Maza.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

R&R no flames please

Once again I ask for help, I need another female Gargoyle to fill Demona's role **HELP** out there.

For later on do you want Macbeth involved, if so the Gargoyle will need to Scottish, maybe from the Loch ness or Scone clans?

And if I get that far, do you want Boudicca to stay with Bronx?

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because polytech assessments and tests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening Part 3 rewrite**

**I'm back Guys **

**This is mainly the Third episode with new lines added**

**First fic go gentle**

Ok basic changes to look out for Xanatos is the main bad guy, no Demona or any gargoyle like her with a massive grudge again the human race.

With Demona Not being awake for 1000 years, Macbeth is dead; the other gargoyle clans like the Scone clan are dead as well because of the English and Lord Constantine. But that's another story for later in the series.

**And most importantly I own nothing, names, location and dialogue.  
**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Last time**_

"_What do you think that was all about Detective?"_

"_I don't know but I'm going to find out," answered Maza._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**1994 AD **Eyrie Building,Manhattan, America

"A most unfortunate accident, one of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded, Mr. Xanatos is quite willing to pay for any damages that might have..."

"Mr. Burnett I heard automatic weapons firing up there, now you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant, and a lot more cops, it's your call," said Maza as she interrupted Owen.

Owens's response was just a smile.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Both Elisa Maza and Owen stepped out of the lift and into the Great Hall,

"Must have a heck of a heating bill," commented Elisa as she looked around the large hall.

"Detective Maza, I've just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here," Said Xanatos as he approached.

"What exactly happen here, Mr. Xanatos? And please don't try to tell me it was an exploding generator," replied Elisa.

Xanatos just motions for Elisa to follow.

As they walk Xanatos begins to explain, "Owen was a little confused...that's for the press. The truth is my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology,"

"Uh...repelled an invasion, you're a private citizen Xanatos, not a country,"

"Detective I'm the owner of a multi-national corporation, which is bigger than many countries you could name," said Xanatos as he started to walk through a set of doors that leads to the castles courtyard.

As Xanatos and Elisa walked in to the courtyard itself, which currently looks like a 500lbder hit it,

"I assume you have a permit handle the weapons I heard being fired up here?"

"Of course,"

The red-headed female looks on from behind one of the towers.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Excuse me Mr. Xanatos there seams to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guests," said Owen.

"I hope I've answered all your questions satisfactorily Detective Maza, Owen will show you out excuse me," said Xanatos and walks off.

"If you'll come with me," said Owen as he moved passed Elisa.

Elisa hears something, which causes her to look up, and see a gargoyle, Owen looks up and then back to Elisa,

"Is there a problem detective?"

"That stone gargoyle up there I could have sworn I saw it move,"

"Ha yes this old place is rather spooky at night, I thought the same thing more than once myself,"

Owen continues to lead Detective Maza inside.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back at the lift,

"Goodnight Detective," said Owen.

"Goodnight,"

The lift doors close, instead of going home, Elisa presses another button, and the doors open again, revealing the Great Hall, the lift never moved.

"Sorry pal, but this investigation isn't over yet," muttered Elisa, and the Detective beings her nosy around the old castle. As she opens a set of doors, Elisa brings out a small touch, "Don't tell me this is when Dracula shows up,"

She goes deeper into Castle Wyvern, she arrives at a T junction, as Elisa starts down the right arm she hears something and quickly turns around,

"Ha a good laugh would be worth a lot of money right about now,"

Continuing down towards the end of the corridor, Elisa climbs a flight of stairs.

While back down at the junction a large blue gar-beast had latched on to Elisa's scent and followed.

The corridor leads out to the castle walls; Elisa continues to look around until she hears a low growl, and Elisa quickly turns off her touch, brings out under her gun and hides beside the doorway. When she hears the footsteps, she jumps out points the gun down the stairs,

"Ok pal let me see ya nice and slow,"

The gar-beast comes into view growling,

"Huh,"

Goliath and the red head come up behind, Goliath grabs her gun which he promptly crushes, scared out of her wits Elisa starts moving along the castles wall until she come to one of the castle many gaps between merlons*, she leans to far back and topplies over the edge.

"Oh Great," commented the red head from behind her mate, "Great here comes the heroics,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," **[I think you get the idea]**

Goliath shake his head and leaps off the battlement after the falling human. Both the red head and the beast look over the battlement watching Goliath feel fall until he'd caught the human,

"Just watching that brings back memories," muttered the red head.

Flashback

_971AD New__ly built __Castle Wyvern, Wyvern, Scotland_

_A young female gargoyle stood by the outer wall taking in the moon rising. One of the smallest hatchings the red head was rejected by most of her rookery sisters. While the young female stood there one for her rookery brothers glided passed,_

"_Why don't you join our brother," said a voice from behind._

_The red head turned around and saw a group of three female gargoyles standing there, the leader of the trio and the red head didn't get on. The leader had white hair and brick red skin._

"_No I'm fine standing here," replied the red head._

_the red gargoyle advanced._

_On a near by tower the gargoyles who would be known as __Othello and __Desdemona stood watching the exchange when Goliath lands,_

"_Brother," said Desdemona._

"_Brother, sister what's going on?" asked the large Gargoyle._

"_Our sister like picking on the youngest and weakest rookery sister," replied Othello._

"_She is only as weak as the others lead her to believe," added Desdemona._

"_And for standing up for herself makes her stronger," sadi Goliath._

_Back down on the wall_

"_Plus you've got to learn to glide someday sister," said the red gargoyle._

"_I'll learn when I'm ready,"_

"_Is that so well why not now," and pushes the blue gargoyle off the wall._

_The red head lets out a scream as she starts to fall but she lets fate deal it hand and just closes her eyesand await her end but it never did come. When she opened her eyes, she found she was in the arms of her slighty older rookery brother Goliath,_

"_You alright?"_

"_I am now,"_

End flashback

"Goliaths aways had a thing for helping humans and gargoyle alike can't say I blame him, but just don't get comfy human," the red head mutters as she spies the pair heading back up the side of the building.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back up top,

Goliath climbs over the battlements, once safely on the wall Elisa drops off the large gargoyles back and stars taking in deep breaths, as she tries to get her breath back, then she suddenly notices the beast which growls as he advances,

"Huh,"

Elisa starts to back up,

"Ah, I forgot him,"

"Well that took you long enough," said the red headed female as she joined them. She kneels down besides the beast and hugs him,

"Don't worry human, he's harmless if you don't prove him,"

"Now once again what are you doing here? Please try not to fall off the building this time,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"A fine mess you made of the kitchen lads," commented the elder, "when I heard that crash..."

"Look," interrupted the small gargoyle as he pointed to Goliath, the red head and the human," Goliath and his mate are talking to that human,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So a thousand years ago, you were betrayed by the one human you trusted, does anyone else know about you?"

"Only the man called Xanatos, he brought us here,"

the others came up behind Elisa,

"This can't be happening," muttered Elisa.

The red gargoyle snuffs the detective,

"Is this a new friend Goliath?" asked the red one.

"Boy I hope so," Elisa quietly said.

"This is Elisa Maza, a detective," said Goliath.

"Second Class, NYPD," said Elisa as she showed the others her badge.

"What exactly does a 'detective' do, Lass?" asked the Elder.

"Well, ah...when somebody does something wrong, I find out who and arrest them,"

"So human who says whats wrong?" asked the female.

"Well, we have a justice system: laws, penalties, assessments, that the people decide,"

"You mean the humans decide on whats right," said Goliath.

The large gargoyle walks over to the castle wall, and then suddenly,

"You have to go now," order Goliath.

"Wait, I see you again, I'd like to know more about you...Look you saved my life so I owe you, let me help you understand the city you need to know how it works,"

"If we're to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for what ever is out there,"

The others nod, inagreement.

"Very well,"

"Good tomorrow's my day off, I'll meet you in the afternoon at..."

"After dark," interrupted Goliath.

"Why am I not surprised, ok here after dark,"

"No, not here [Goliath points to a roof top] over there, on that roof top,"

"Why there?"

"Why were you sneaking around the castle?"

"A good detective trusts no one,"

"Well human that's one thing we do have in common," replied the female.

Elisa turns and leaves.

"It seams much has changed from what we knew," said the elder.

"Yes, and if we are to survive in this new world we need to learn about it, and the humans, who rule here,"

"GOLIATH," calls Owen from down it the courtyard.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Xanatos office.

"It's almost dawn Xanatos, my friends and I must sleep soon,"

"This won't take long, I'm asking for your help Goliath, that team who attacked us earlier stole something... " Xanatos starts to explain about the disks that where stolen and the company who did it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Goliath walked out on to the top tower where his usual perch is, he is meet by his mate,

"My Love what did Xanatos want? And as your second I should know," said the female.

"Xanatos wants us to help him recover what was stolen by the group who attacked earlier, Why should we help him?"

"We do owe Xanatos for waking us after a thousand years but theres something about him I don't trust,"

"I argee me Angel, if we say yes, the whole clan is endangered,"

"What does he want us to do,"

"Attack all 3 locations simultaneouly so they can't alert each other,"

"It's a wise plan but we don't have the numbers,"

"Yes well he thinks we can do it,"

"Sounds like a trap to me, but we do owe him,"

"So I should tell Xanatos ye..." Goliath was cut off as the sun rose freezing the pair in their stone sleep.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the sun sets on another day, roars echo thru the night as 6 gargoyles and 1 beast awaken form their day sleep.

The red one jumps back up on to the battlement,

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Goliath as he lands.

'To explore the city, after all we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle," said red.

"He's right, if we're gonna live here we've got to know all about the city, its people, its device.."

"Its food," added the green one as he interrupted his small friend.

"They might as well go My Love," said the red head as she joined them.

"Oh very well, the three of you may go explore, but stay close to the building and stay out of sight,"

The trio just nod yes, and take to the air,

"They won't listen, you know that," said the red head as she wrapped her arms around Goliath,

"That's what worries me, comes we have to meet the Detective,"

"Very well so much for a quiet night to ourselves," pouted the female.

"Speaking of which we have to finish our little talk about what we're going to do,"

"We will at some stage,"

"It can wait for now my Angel, now we have somewhere to be,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A door opens on a roof top,

"Hello anyone there," called Elisa as she shut the door.

Suddenly a light thump was heard, Elisa spun around and there standing up is the red head female,

"Ah there you are, wheres Goliath?"

"Look behind you human," replied the female gargoyle.

Elisa turned around again, and Goliath appeared from around a corner,

"Why were you hiding back there?"

"We wanted to make sure you where alone," replied Goliath.

"Huh ha, not to worry. Both of you look like you can handle a whole SWAT team plus the US Marines,"

Just then the Elder drops in, taking the red head and Elisa by surprise,

"Huh,"

"What the?" cried the red head.

"What are you doing here?" asked Goliath.

"Just making certain you were not being ambushed," replied the Elder then he add, "Which would have worked because Lass you weren't on guard,"

"Mentor you know myself and Goliath can look after ourselves,"

"You guys are paranoid even for New York [Elisa walks towards the wall the keeped people on the roof], are you coming on the tour...? What do I call both of you anyway?" asked Elisa.

"Must you humans name everything? Nothing's real to you 'til you've named it, given it limits," asked the Elder.

"It's not like that. It's just that, well...ah...things need names,'

"Does the sky need a name? Does the river?"

"The river's called the Hudson,"

"Fine, Lass. Then I will be the Hudson as well,"

"Great Hudson it is, what about you?"

"I've always been refered by Goliath as 'Angel of the Night,'"

"In that case how about Angel?"

"Hmm My Love what do you think?"

"I think it suits you,"

"So Angel it is, I don't know how I'm gonna keep people from noticing you,"

"Simiple we'll stay to the roof tops,"

"Ah easy for you to say with those wings, but what about me?"

Goliath looked at his mate,

"If you must," She replied.

Goliath suddenly picks Elisa up bride style,

"Well that answers that question,"

"Don't get too comfy human," Angel growled.

Hudson just looks on, and shakes his head,

"Ah 'cough' let's be off, coming Hudson, Angel,"

Hudson looks over the side of the building, down at the busy streets,

"I think not, this new world is too big, too bright, too loud, know that I know you two are alright, I'll return to guard the castle,"

Once Hudson had finished he takes to the air,

"Angel?"

"Let's go you big lug,"

"So what do you guys want to see?" asked Elisa.

"The dangers that threaten me and my kind," replied Goliath.

"Oh lighten up will you, your starting to bring me down and I'm a cop,"

Goliath and Angel take flight in to the night,

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The trio landed near the top of the Empire State building,

"What do you think so far?" Elisa asked the two gargoyles.

"Such amazing changes, man has made to the world while we slept, stone streets finer than the Roman's built, towers of glass and iron," stated Goliath.

"Yeah I'm use to it, but I guess it's pretty impressive to an out of towner,"

"Tell me Detective there are no wall around this city, how do you protect the city," asked Angel.

"Well our biggest problems aren't from whats outside, but from whats inside,"

"We're all to familiar with that," replied Goliath.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you two, what's your connection I'm mean I can guess that Goliaths the Leader but...

"I'm second-in-command and his mate, if that answers your question Detective,"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hudson and the gar-beast are walking down a corridor of the castle. The beast suddenly let out a low groan,

"Aye boy I know how you feel. It's a strange new world, and the others are starting to fit in,"

Hudson opens a door and enters the room, the lights turn on automatically. In the room is a TV, a coffee table, a Recliner, and a Chaise Longue.

Hudson walks over to the Recliner and sits down, after fidding with it, the old gargoyle suddenly falls right back, this frightens the beast, Hudson sits back up straight,

"Well now this isn't half bad," comments the old gargoyle.

He picks up the TV's remote and somehow turns it on, revealing the music channel, and this frightens the pair, they bolt from the room, and Hudson slams the door behind them.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A car breaks down in the mean streets of New York,

Goliath, Angel and Elisa spot what's happening on the streets below?

"Not again, those three are up to there old tricks annoying innocent people,"

"Do you what to help them Detective," asked Angel.

"It's my job as a police officer to keep the public safe,"

"But why would you keep people safe if they can't look after themselves," said Angel.

"If I remember you were once in the same position as those two humans,"

"Oh right but your not to repeat it got Goliath,"

"Will I've kept it quiet for this long haven't I?"

"Yes you have but back to the matter at hand,"

"So are we going to let those people be another statistic," asked Elisa.

"I would if I was by myself," said Goliath.

"Ok let's land and get this over with quickly,"

the two gargoyles set do in an alley near by,

"Ok guys I won't be able to do this without you,"

"What would you have us do?" asked Angel.

"Put those thugs in their place," answered Elisa as she walked to the exit of the alley.

"My love could you sit this one out, and let me handle these idiots,"

"Very well but I'm here if I'm needed," said Goliath as he moves back into the shadows.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Aren't you boys a little early for Halloween?" comment Elisa as she walked out of the alley.

"Man this just keeps getting better doesn't it," commented the one welding the chain.

"Police," said Elisa as she showed them her badge.

"Police, huh we're not impressed,"

"I'm warning you guys,"

The trio just laughs and continues to advance,

"You're what?"

"Have it you way," said Elisa before she disappears into the alley with the rio following.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Angel stands at her full height, wings extended, fangs showing, and eyes glowing a bright red, this sight met the muggers,

"It's a monster,"

"Trash it," cried baldy as he charges Angel with his baseball bat ready to strike.

Angel grabs the bat and breaks it clean in half, then hauls baldy off his feet by the front of his shirt, and tosses him into a near by dumpster.

The chain welder swung at the female while she's facing the other way, only to have it stopped by a large lavender tree trunk [**Goliath's tail**],

"What the...?" was all the offender could say before a large fist collided with his gut.

The last member pulls a knife, and attacks Angel, who casually swats him into a wall with her tail.

Two thugs lie unconscious on the ground; Elisa walks up behind the two gargoyles,

"Human gratitude," asks Goliath.

"I guess...but you know Goliath, Angel you and your kind maybe the best thing that has happen to this city in a long time,"

Elisa walks off; Goliath and Angel look at each other, and then the retreating figure of Elisa.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In another part of the city,

"I've never seen so many wonders," said the large green gargoyle.

"Look," cried the small gargoyle pointing at the motorcycle, "I've got to see how it works," and takes flight.

"Wait," said red followed by, "Oh boy here's trouble,"

The small gargoyle glides in behind the unsuspecting human,

"What a beautiful device,"

The human looks at the voice and freaks out [**I would too**], he loses control of the bike and falls off, both the human and bike skid to a halt.

The human takes off screaming,

"Wait come back," yells the small gargoyle.

"Goliath said not to let anybody see us," said red as he landed.

"I didn't mean to let him see me, I just want to look at his machine that's all," replied the small gargoyle.

The small gargoyle stands the bike up right, and climbs on.

"Be careful," said green.

"It looks easy enough," replied olive as he revved the engine, his foot hit's the accelerator, the pops a wheelie and takes off,

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhooooooaaaaaa,"

The bike swerves all over the road, until the small gargoyle jumps off, the bike continues on its path, until it hits the curb and crash into a wall, which cause the bike explode,

"Maybe we better not tell Goliath about this," said red as he and green caught up.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Goliath, Angel and Elisa are walking in Central park,

"This world is just as savage, as the one I remember," said Goliath.

"You're judging it the way, humans have judged you, um sure the city shows an ugly face sometimes but...there's more to it than that, there's beauty here, moms that sing to there kids, the way my mom use to," said Elisa.

"Kind of like the way our rookery mothers use to sing to us" replied Angel.

Both gargoyles suddenly stiffen

"What is it?"

Just then a dart hits Goliath in his arm, causing him to roar out in pain,

"Goliath," cries Angel.

Elisa pulls out her gun only to have it kicked out of her hand, she's then caught from behind.

Despite the dart in his arm, Goliath finds the strength to get rid of one assailant, but he's then tackled by one around the waist, and another around his neck, soon another grabs his arm, suddenly Goliath drops.

Angel is surrounded by men and one has a taser gun which he fires, sending a high number of volts into the female gargoyles body, after a few minutes she drops unconscious, she's picked up and thrown on top of Goliath.

The leader moves forward and draws a pistol,

"What do you want with them?" asked Elisa.

"Just tying up loose ends," the man replied.

He starts to point his gun at the Gargoyles.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

If you're wondering why the dialogue in places is the same is because the first few are hard to get away from the script until at least Episode 6,

And those who have give ideas thank you, I'll try to incorporate them somehow.

The names Othello [Coldstone] and Desdemona [Coldfire] in the flashback were used to make life easier.

And I just made up the bit about Angel/Demona being one of the last out of the eggs and being weak, but remember sometimes being small and weak can be a cover for when you grow up.

*A **merlon**, in architecture, forms the solid part of an embattled parapet, sometimes pierced by embrasures.

Anyway huge thank you, to the guys who reviewed, and a massive thank you to TVfan.

Please R&R.

The Big Question is do You guys want Coldstone to appear?


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening Part 4 rewrite**

**Sorry guys about being extremely late. This has been finished for awhile but haven't got around to posting it (I'm going to run and hide from the lynch mob). Anyway to the Fourth episode like the part three bits have been added and removed but the first few paragraphs is the same cause of the park. R&R **

**And most importantly I own nothing, names, location and dialogue.**

_Angel is surrounded by men and one has a taser gun which he fires, sending a high number of volts into the female gargoyles body, after a few minutes she drops unconscious, she's picked up and thrown on top of Goliath._

_The leader moves forward and draws a pistol,_

"_What do you want with them?" asked Elisa._

"_Just tying up loose ends," the man replied._

_He starts to point his gun at the Gargoyles._

* * *

"Once you're out of the way, we'll hunt down the rest of your friends like you," said the leader of the group taunting Goliath.

Angel may have been out cold but she could still make out words that the leader and her mate were saying

"No I won't let you," growled Goliath.

"What makes think you have a choice?" laughed the leader.

Elisa suddenly slams her heel into the man that was holding her foot, causing him to let her go. She then elbows him in the gut, which causes him to double over, Elisa then sends him to the ground with an over head smash.

Elisa charges the leader, who doesn't realize Elisa free. Until he gets hit hard in the back with a no arms tackle which cause him to drop his gun and hit the ground hard.

"Goliath, Angel,"

Unknown to the assailants, Angel was starting wake up; she knew Goliath couldn't fight at the moment; the female gargoyle suddenly smashes her tail into the blond haired member of the team that was helping to secure the two gargoyles.

"Damn that taser did jack to that thing," muttered the leader

Once Angels starts to slowly stand up and get off Goliath, the large gargoyle some how finds the strength to get to his feet and hurl two members of the team that were trying to holding him down. As Elisa joins the two gargoyles, the one Angel sent flying opens fire.

"Damn, why don't they just stay down?" growled Angel,

Suddenly a bullet grazed Angel's shoulder she let out an ear piercing screech, her eyes start to glow bright red.

Goliath picked Elisa up

"Now's not the time to fight my love this way hurry," Goliath told Angel she just nodded.

Goliath and Angel took off running, the solder followed still firing, and the trio comes to a small hill, they sprint up it and take flight.

"Cease firing, they won't get far,"

* * *

Back at the Park

The trio landed after Goliath's strength failed, Angel grabbed hold of the large gargoyle despite being weakened by the taster, using all the strength she could muster, helped Goliath move thru the park,

"We go to get undercover now detective," said Angel.

"Would under this bridge do?" said Elisa.

"It looks alright for now," replied the female Gargoyle as she lower the large gargoyle to the ground.

"What's wrong with me?"

Elisa pulls the dart that had hit Goliath earlier out,

"This is what's wrong, they pumped you full of something," said Elisa out of the corner of her eye she spots something on the large gargoyles back and pulls it off, "This is how they found us,"

"What is it?" asked Goliath as he put out his hand.

"A radio transmitter," replied Elisa as she placed it in Goliaths hand.

"Is it some kind of magic that lead them to us?" asked Goliath.

Angel took the little transmitter from her mate's hand, "It looks like another new device that's been developed while we slept,"

"It is," replied Elisa as she took the transmitter back, "Hey look there some kind of manufactures logo on it,"

"But how did this transmitter get on me," asked Goliath.

"That's a very good question big guy,"

Angel looks around and spots a stray dog, "I've got an idea detective but you'd better do it, because I'll probably scare him off," says Angel as she nods towards the mutt.

Elisa looks at what Angels spotted "I see you point Angel,"

The detective stands up and starts to move over to the dog, with the bug in hand.

"Come here boy, come here,"

The dog starts to back up and growl,

"Easy boy,"

Elisa sticks out her hand for the dog to sniff, his attitude changes, he starts to lick Elisa's hand, with the other hand she places the transmitter just behind the dogs head, "Go on, Go on, Go," the dog takes off.

"There they can chase rover for a while in stead of us," said Elisa

Angel helps Goliath stand up; she once again slips his arm around her shoulders.

"We'd better get moving my love," said Angel

"Come on lets get out of here before something else happens," continued Elisa.

* * *

At the Castle

On the large main tower, the elderly gargoyle and the gar-beast stood waiting for the other to come back from their trips around the new city they now called home. Three shadows could be seen against the now lighten skyline, which means the sun is rising,

"Ah there you are lads where have ya been?" asked the old gargoyle in his Scottish accent.

"This place is amazing," exclaimed the red one.

"Is that so lads, well have ya seen Goliath or Angel,"

The trio had a confused look on there faces,

"Who's Angel?" asked the small one.

"Our second in command lads,"

"Oh umm no we haven't seen them," replied red

"Hmm the sun will rise soon, they better fine shelter,"

The group turned there heads and looked out on the city.

* * *

Elsewhere

The two gargoyles and their human escort keep moving threw Central Park,

Angel lifts her head and looks at the skyline,

"Great with you in this condition we'll never make it back to the castle,"

"Then leave me and head back,"

"No way if I leave now I still won't get back before dawn, and I don't fancy falling out of the sky,"

"What happens at dawn?"

"Something that leaves us gargoyles helpless," replied Angel

"I still don't get it,"

Angel moves into a small alcove of trees that provides some cover, she gently released Goliath so he was now kneeling,

"This will have to do, I still feel exposed," muttered Angel as she too crouched down beside Goliath.

The Sun starts to rise above the Horizon this catches Goliaths eye. Elisa seeing this turns her head towards the east, but as she brings it back she spots 4 shadows walking towards them but slowly and looking,

"Goliath, Angel we've got to move,"

but as Elisa turned around the sound of stone forming came to her ear, once she turn round fully, she sore to her surprise two statues, instead of two flesh beings,

"Goliath? Angel? Great this is not good; I guess Angel was right about them being helpless during the day,"

The sound of boots getting closer forced Elisa to look up at the group of 4 soldiers,

"Right I'm starting to get sick of these guys," thought Elisa.

The part about help people in her police training kicked in, bursting out of the bushes Elisa stopped and looked at the soldiers, but only for a second and then took off again, that second was enough for the group to see her,

"There she goes," growled the leader.

"Where's the beasts?" asked the trigger happy blond.

"Doesn't matter at the moment, we'll track them later, GET...HER," replied the leader and gives chase, Elisa sprints through a dense part of Central Park,

"At less there is no one around this early in the morning to get hurt," thought Elisa.

Continuing along a path covered by heavy bush, Elisa suddenly comes to a clearing which doesn't have much going for it; a part from the current path breaks off into three new paths. Elisa sprints off to the left of the middle path and takes cover behind a fallen tree, which hid her reasonably well. Soon after Elisa's taken cover the four goon's race into the clearing,

"Damn," commented one of them.

"Fan out, find her," ordered the leader.

The group of 4 soldiers split up, one heads towards where Elisa is hiding,

"Where you going?" yelled one soldier from the start of one of the paths

"Checking all opinions," replied the soldier in front of Elisa.

Just as the soldier started to pass the fallen tree that hided that Detective, the quick thinking cop slams her foot into the soldier's ankle causing him to scream out in pain, and forces him to the ground with a thud, Elisa quickly gets up and grabs the soldiers gun and sprints off towards the middle path, however thanks to the soldiers screams the others were alerted to the scene, they saw the female detective running,

"There she is!" yelled one before he opened fire, soon the other joined in, the bullets hit everything but there intended target,

"Geez where did these guys learn to shoot, my turn," thought Elisa, she turned slightly and fired the gun she had picked up, she hits one of them sending him to the deck and she kept running, as Elisa bolted down one of the paths, there was a big tree at its entrance, after Elisa run pass it the blond haired soldier stepped out from behind it, in her hand is a gun similar to the one Elisa's carrying, Blondie rises the gun and fires, but Elisa moves slightly and the dart that was fired slams into the a tree embedding itself.

Elisa doesn't turn around she just keeps going down the path as fast as she can go, exiting the bush Elisa makes a beeline for a boat shed, which happened to be well placed. Ducking inside the shed and slamming the door behind her, leaning against the door Elisa takes a look around the shed and finds a large doorway at the end for the boats, she then checks the gun she stole,

"Damn it's empty," she muttered and chucks the gun away

Outside of the boat shed the blond and the leader they were the only two left standing, the leader who had one of the two machine guns opened fire at the shed.

The bullets poured into the wooden structure forcing Elisa to take cover, after the clip was emptied, the sound of a running fluid could be herded, Elisa lifts her head and looks, she spots a number of jerry cans and one was leaking from being hit by bullets, her eyes widen in shock, she just took off towards the large boat door, just then the sound of gunfire echoed, just as she jumped the jerry cans explode from the extra bullets, there was multiple explosions from the number of cans in the shed.

"Well that takes care of that," laughed the leader.

"Let's just make sure," replied blonde as she moved forward,

Elisa swims away underwater and towards one of the many jetty's.

Breaking the surface under a jetty, Elisa starts taking deep breaths as she was under the water for a while, upon the sound of footsteps on the wooden planks that make up the jetty, Elisa slows her breathing back down, as the blonde walked over head, Elisa suddenly had a idea come to her, suddenly reaching up with perfect timing grabbing the owner of the footsteps dragging her into the water.

The last member turns to see Elisa sprinting off the jetty and in the bush,

"You don't know it but you're making this harder than it had to be," yelled the goon.

After a few minutes running Elisa hit's a dead end in the form of a cliff face and a waterfall.

"It's over lady…don't get me wrong…I admire you, you and those freak jobs, you took out all my men,"

Suddenly the goon spy's Elisa's red jacket, he just smirked

"Now it ends,"

Jumping out from behind the bushes only to see a lone jacket hanging from a branch,

"What the…"

Before he knew it Elisa had come out of nowhere and absolutely hammered him in a tackle, in the process his gun fired one shot which was harmless, and then bounced away into the near by stream, the goon manages to regain some sense, not that he had any anyway, and pushed Elisa off only to chase after her and be hurdled over Elisa's shoulder. The goon landed awkwardly basically knocking him out.

"This is a lot to go through for a over sized lawn sculpture," muttered Elisa as she put her jacket back on and walked off.

* * *

The sun is setting behind the buildings of the Manhattan; central park fell into darkness, the sound of rock cracking disrupted the quiet of the park, Elisa who had fallen asleep wakes with a start at the sound.

Angel let out a loud growl like a lioness; while Goliath was a bit more restrained his wings spread to out to their full width, and stretched his body in general.

The shock of the stone flying off both gargoyles, sent Elisa crashing back on to her backside,

"Goliath, Angel are both of you ok?"

"Of course," replied Goliath.

"That sedative seams to have worn off, along with the cut on your shoulder,"

"The sleep we have helps us restore our strength," again replied Goliath.

"You stayed with us during the entire day," asked Angel

"Yeah well someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you,"

"Thank you, it is very possible you save our lives today,"

Goliath offers Elisa his Claw, they shake,

"So now we are even," asked Elisa

"It appears so,"

As soon as Goliath lets go, Angel offers her claw,

"Detective, you have a way to go to earn my trust, but you have my respect,"

"It's a start, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," replied Angel with a small simile as the two released there grip.

"We must return the others will be worried,"

"I understand, (both Gargoyles turned and started to leave) so…ah… later tonight,"

Both gargoyles looked at each other, then back at Elisa, and nodded.

* * *

The sun disappeared a little later up at the castle, than it did down at Central Park,

The other 5 woke up with multiple roars, all 5 stretched as they bursts out if their stone shells,

Red hopes off his pedestal and looks up at the empty pedestal of Goliaths and then down to where their second in command should be,

"Don't worry lad, they'll be back, we didn't survive a thousand years of sleep just too lose them now,"

"I hope your right," replied red as he turned to look over the parapet, the large gar-beast just moaned to prove he was upset as well,

"LOOK!" cried Red suddenly and pointed.

The group looked out over the wall in the direction where red was pointing, two shapes glided side by side towards them, they got big until the shapes could be defined as Goliath and Angel, but the trio didn't know their second now had a name. Both soon landed,

"We were worried about you guys," said Red.

"What happened?"

"What can't mates have some alone time," chuckled Angel.

Goliath just chuckled at the others face,

"Anyway it seam we have enemy's out there,"

* * *

Xanatos was watching the arrival and conversation over his security cameras,

"We're ready for them now Owen,"

* * *

The lead pair launched into their story about the pervious evening,

"Given what happened, I wished you did come with us last night, Hudson," stated Goliath.

"Hudson!"

A smirk creped its way on to Angels face,

"Aye, it's my name, and what would you make of it," said the older Gargoyle with a hint of threat in his voice;

"It's a fine name," said the large green one as he backed up

Angel couldn't hold herself much longer she burst out laughing,

"Angel be nice," chuckled Goliath.

"You have a name as well," enquired Red.

When she calm down, "Yes I do,"

That got Red thinking, he turned to his brothers,

"You remember when that human Tom asked if we had names?"

The other two nodded,

"Well we should choose names, names that suit our new lives here,"

"Oh, and what might they be?"

Red brings one of his claws up to his chin well where it would be of he had a chin,

"Brooklyn… (Points to himself) I'm Brooklyn,"

"Broadway," said the large green one,

"Yeah it suits you, your broad all right," chuckled Brooklyn.

"Hey I'm big boned," said Broadway in defense of himself, everyone burst out laughing,

"Oh right everyone laugh at the fat gargoyle,"

When everyone calmed down

"Anyway back to names, uh…Lexington,what do you like it?"

Goliath, Angel and Hudson looked at each other in turn,

"They're all fine names,"

Angel knelt down in front of the beast, "I guess you need a name too huh boy,"

The beast looked at Angel, then to Brooklyn who knelt down beside Angel,

"Oh I've got one for him to, from now on your Bronx,"

The beast just turns and walks away in what appears to be disgust, Angel looked at Brooklyn and then to the beast,

"I think he likes it," laughed Lexington.

Foot steps were heard; this caused the group to look at the doorway which linked the tower to the castle, out of the shadows stepped Owen,

"Goliath, Mister Xanatos wants a word,"

The Large Male gargoyle locked eyes with the human male

"Very well lead on,"

The large gargoyle followed him back inside.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Angel.

"Lass?"

"Hudson there's something about this Xanatos I don't trust,"

"Aye lass he is a bit of a shady one," finished Hudson.

Owen led Goliath into the great hall,

"What do you want Xanatos?"

"Just to tell you of a find I made that may interest you,"

This got Goliaths attention,

"Oh and what would that be?"

"This," Xanatos then motioned to the door off to his right.

All Goliath could see was shadows, but a figure started to appear. Goliaths eyes opened wide with shock,

"Hello Brother,"

**Who is this stranger? What do they want? Stay tuned for more.**

**There will be more flashbacks on Angel/Demona's behalf, may be some from then other Gargoyles.**

**Again guys I apologies for such a long wait. A big huge thanks goes out to Juu50x for reading this over for me, R&R please.**

**I'll try to get the next one up in the next month or so, so I don't keep you all waiting again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been along time between drinks so to speak, but I've been doing other things, so don't kill me please.**

**But here is the last part of Awakening (Finally, it's been sitting unfinished for a while now)**

**I DO NOT OWN GARGOYLES if I did would I be writing this**

**Awakening Part 5 rewrite**

"_Just to tell you of a find I made that may interest you,"_

_This got Goliaths attention,_

"_Oh and what would that be?"_

"_This," Xanatos then motioned to the door off to his right._

_All Goliath could see was shadows, but a figure started to appear. Goliaths eyes opened wide with shock,_

"_Hello Brother,"_

/

Goliath took a step back,

"It's good to see you Brother," said the figure

"How?"

"How's simple, I survived by you sending me on my way,"

"So as we are the last of our kind you think we'll accepted you back,"

"Now Goliath, is that anyway to talk to a girl,"

Goliath didn't answer he just turned and walked away.

"Well that didn't go as planned," said Xanatos.

"Goliath is a fool,"

"I may have someone who can help change his mind,"

"Oh do tell Xanatos,"

/

Goliath joined Hudson and Angel on the top of the main tower

"Why the face lad?"

"What did Xanatos want?" asked Angel.

"He wanted to show me something he found,"

"So what was it?" continued Angel

"One of us, but not one I wanted to see again,"

"Oh this can't be good, lad,"

"The only who you didn't want to see again was one of our sisters," said Angel but she said the last bit very slow.

Flashback

_984AD __Castle Wyvern, Wyvern, Scotland_

"_Who do you think you are?" roared Goliath._

"_Only wanted to get rid of the competition," pouted the red female._

"_By killing your own sister,"_

"_She's nothing and you know it Goliath,"_

"_She's more of a warrior than you are,"_

"_If you say so,"_

"_I can't allow you to stay in the castle if this will continue,"_

"_So you're telling me, I should leave or change my attitude,"_

"_You do have a brain,"_

_The female swung round,_

"_You calling me stupid,"_

"_I didn't use those words,"_

"_How dare you?" _

_The female's eyes changed to red and she changed Goliath, only to be intercepted by her sister and second in command, the two got into a full out fight,_

"_I've been wanting to do this for a while, sister,"_

"_You're not going to do anything," said Goliath who now flanked his mate and second, and on her other side stood, their slightly older sister (Desdemona),_

"_You are a disgrace sister," growled the older sister._

"_It's time for you to leave NOW, and never come back" roared Goliath._

End flashback

"Goliath if Xanatos has her as well maybe we should get out of here," said Angel.

"We defiantly can't trust him, Lad,"

"I agree but this is our home where would we go?"

"We'll find somewhere that is safer than here, my love,"

/

**Xanatos office,**

"So Goliath and Her are rebelling against you Xanatos,"

"In that case they have out lived there usefulness,"

"How are we going to get rid of them?"

"Simple, like this," replied Xanatos as he got up from behind his desk, and went over to the wall, which houses his gun collection.

"Oh I like the way you think," said the female as she picked up a rocket launcher, "You want to test your new steel gargoyles you showed me,"

"Yes I do, why you ask?"

"Why not frame the Gargoyles by using your robots?"

"Very well, you take one and attack the sky fortress, two of them will attack the tower and I'll take one and attack the underground bunker,"

"Just remember to program what they are taking,"

"Minor detail,"

/

An hour later, the sound of jet engines broke the night, as the six steel gargoyles rose into the air, five steel clan and one exoskeleton suit, and with them was one natural gargoyle, little did this group know that someone saw them or more accurately a gargoyle saw them.

"I better tell Goliath," muttered the shadow as it moved off.

/

Goliath sat in the library, as he had done in the past when the library contained scrolls and books. The doors burst open revealing the his second in command,

"Goliath we have a problem,"

"Oh and what would that problem be," replied the large male as he stood up.

"I just saw, HER take off with 6 I don't know what they were,"

"I think I'll talk to Elisa about this, she might have the information on the listening device,"

"Should I come with my love?"

"Not this time, I need you here in case as you are my second, but I don't have to meet her for some time,"

"So do we warn the others in the mean time?"

"Yes, but if I remember the trio are once again off exploring this city,"

"Hmmmmmmmm, so we should tell Hudson then,"

"Yes we shall," replied Goliath before turning and leaving the library.

A matter of minutes later the pair entered the den where Hudson and Bronx were watching TV and relaxing in general.

"My old friend we need to talk,"

"Oh Lad and what would it be about?"

"That thing that Xanatos found," growled Angel.

"Easy lass, what has she done?"

"She and six things took off into the air; I think they're doing the job Xanatos asked us to do,"

"I see,"

"What do you think old friend?" asked Goliath.

"Well all I can say is we have to wait and see, as we don't know for sure what they are up to,"

"I hate sitting around and waiting,"

"So we've noticed Lass,"

"I'll be off I have a meeting to keep," said Goliath.

"Right lad, don't be late this time,"

Goliath shook his head and left.

/

The red Ford Fairlane pulled up at the crash site of the flying fortress, Elisa stepped out of the old car, something caught her eye which made her look up, the shadows looked like Goliath and Angel,

"Oh no Goliath, Angel!" Elisa muttered instantly thinking it was Goliath and Angel.

After realizing there was nothing she could do, Elisa headed to her meeting with Goliath.

/

At the top of the building they meet on the night before Goliath stood waiting thinking about the changes he saw the night before, when a shadow passed over him,

"I was wondering if you might have followed," said the large male Gargoyle

"I did follow you my love, no problem,"

"No, no problem, my Angel,"

The red headed female gargoyle walked over to her mate's side,

"What do you think of this place, my love?"

"It's going to take time to get use to,"

"True, but we need to find friends,"

"We've found one we don't trust,"

"And who would that be, Goliath," came a voice from behind them.

Both Gargoyles turned around to see the red jacket wearing Detective,

"Elisa,"

"Can I ask where both of you were this evening?"

"At the castle, why?" answered Angel.

"I just left the scene of a crash which I saw 2 gargoyle shapes leaving the area,"

Angel turned to Goliath, "that has to be her, "

"Has to be who, Angel?

"Earlier tonight Xanatos introduced me to another Gargoyle that survived, I banished her 10 years before the spell,"

"I see, so it was her I saw,"

"Most likely,"

"Anyway I found out the owner of the transmitter, it turns out the attack on Xanatos was a fake,"

"Why would someone fake an attack?"

"I going to guess by helping you fight off an attack Xanatos though he could get your trust, which leads me back to the attack on the other the rival company's locations, which reported robberies tonight of disk's tonight it turns out they were stolen by mechanical monsters, plus the ones I saw leaving the flying fortress,"

"You think Xanatos is behind it," finished Angel.

"Xanatos made one mistake; he had the logo on the bug and on those mechanical gargoyles,"

"How do you know?"

"The security cameras, I'll show you one day what they are,"

"Goliath we need to get back in case Xanatos does anything,"

"I'm coming as well,"

"Why would that be?" asked Angel.

"To deal out human justice, by putting Xanatos behind bars for receiving stolen property,"

"We'll go ahead to see if they are up to anything," said Goliath.

"Ok I'll join you there as fast as I can," said Elisa before both Gargoyles took to the air.

/

Meanwhile at Castle Wyvern all hell had broken loose, the mechanized Gargoyles where ganging up on the remaining Gargoyles, while the red female and Xanatos stood watching, soon only Brooklyn, Hudson and Bronx's where left standing,

"What are these things?" grumbled Hudson.

"Lex thought they were machines of some sort,"

The pair looked up when they heard a crash, it was one of those mechanized Gargoyles crashing into the courtyard, and this signaled the arrival of Goliath and Angel.

Goliath was being followed by one of the mech Gargoyles, it was firing its wrist mounted laser cannon, only to have the large Gargoyle swing back over its head and land on the things back, Goliath used his weight to maneuver the mech into the path of another one, he quickly jumped off the back of the one he was on, and quickly spread his wings so he could glide away from the scene, which was the 2 mech's exploding.

"Well 3 down 2 to go," muttered Angel as Goliath landed beside her, Brooklyn, Hudson, Bronx and the newly awaked Broadway and Lexington join them.

"Now what?" asked Broadway.

"We finish this now," growled Angel.

"I couldn't agree more Lass,"

"That thing is mine," growled the red head.

"Be careful then, Hudson, Brooklyn take care of one them, Broadway, Lexington the other," order Goliath.

"And you Lad,"

"Bronx and I will go after Xanatos,"

After Angel heard their targets she took off after her sister, while the rest took to the air, after their respective targets.

**Flashback**

_975AD Castle Wyvern_

_The young red head was walking along the back wall of the Castle Wyvern which over looked the ocean, with her was Desdemona, _

"_I notice you and Goliath are getting closer,"_

"_Hmm I guess, but I don't know if it's going to be more than being friends,"_

"_Don't doubt yourself, sister,"_

"_Sister we are still young, but I know some of us want certain mates but most likely wouldn't get,"_

_Desdemona just laughed, "Yeah a certain sister, who wants Goliath,"_

"_Goliath just isn't interest in her, can't she see that," _

"_No," they both said together. Then both just burst out laughing._

"_Oh don't look now here comes the vampire," muttered Desdemona._

"_Oh look what we have there the walking birds nest," _

"_You're losing you're touch, you're insults are losing you're touch bitch," growled Angel._

"_Oh strong words, from the scrawny bat,"_

"_I would move along, cause if you don't I'll rearrange your face," growled Desdemona._

_The red skinned Gargoyle moved so her face was in Angels face, "You won't be around to mate," she said before leaving._

**End Flashback**

"Ok this is where we even the score," muttered Angel as she ran towards the bitch of a rookery sister.

There in front of Angel stood her red skinned sister,

"Hello Sister," spat the red brick skinned gargoyle.

"How did you survive?"

"Quite simple, I met up with the Archmage, during my travels,"

"The Archmage is dead, Goliath and I made sure of that,"

The red brick gargoyle burst out laughing, "Things are not all what they seem sister,"

"Well we have a score to settle so the rest doesn't matter,"

"Your right we do, and just so you know the humans call me Lilith,"

"The storm demon how a appropriate,"

"The storm is definitely brewing and is going to hit you full force,"

"You couldn't kill me before, because you lack skill, so nothing going to change,"

"Why you,"

Lilith's eyes change to red, and she jumped towards her sister,

Angel's eyes did likewise; she used every instinct that was drill into her at a young age into fighting.

Angel jumped above the diving Lilith, who fell and landed flat on her face in the castles main court yard,

"Come on where's the lesson you're going to teach me," said Angel from back up on the castles outer wall.

Lilith just smirked, as she got up, and out of now where she reached for a very big gun, which happened to be a rocket launcher,

"Say your prays," laughed Lilith as she lined up the shot.

As Lilith pulled the trigger something side swipes her, whatever it was it hit her hard, but the way ward, rocket collided with the outer wall some 15 metres from where Angels was standing. The explosion made the part of the wall it hit collapse instantly, then cracks started forming along the wall weakening it severely, The wall under Angel started to give way, the old stones started to break up and gravity did the rest, the stones where being dragged down, to the ground at least a kilometre below,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Angels as the walk way she was on gave way, it happened also quickly, Angel and the stones start to get mixed up, because of this the female Gargoyle couldn't get her wings out to get a wind draft,

"LASS!" yelled Hudson.

This brought the situation to Goliaths attention, it was then the large Gargoyle charged along the keeps wall and jumped off diving straight after his mate.

As Angel fell she was repeatedly hit by stone chucks from the wall, if she tried to open her wings the stone would hammer into the sensive membranes in the wing and use them like giant pieces of paper,

"Looks like the trash won," Angel thought as she dropped.

Goliath was diving through the rubble, being a bigger built frame the rubble didn't affect him as much, he finally got to her, scoping her up as he open his massive wing span, to catch the up draft,

"You can open your eyes you know," commented Goliath.

Angel's eyes opened wide at the voice,

"What...How did you?"

"Hudson made it clear on what happened,"

"Ah but what hit HER,"

"Elisa arrived and tackled her, which put her aim off,"

"Oh you know this brings back memories doesn't it,"

"That it does, but as much as I don't mine chasing after you, don't make a habit of it,"

"You know me,"

"All too well," replied Goliath as he touched down on the castle wall above what had once been the main gate.

The rest ran up to them,

"Elisa has taken Xanatos away bound,"

"Hmm she said she would, and of our other problem?" asked Goliath.

"She took off lad, there is no doubt she will be back," answered Hudson.

**Well Liliths not like Demona/Angel from the Cartoon she just wants revenge. **

**I want to now where should I go after this, move to Season 2 or about when they move to the police building.**

**And I'm sorry again guys**


End file.
